What Happens at Midnight?
by RoseInSnow16
Summary: A classic, cute one-shot. It's New Years Eve, and Karkat wants to make Terezi his midnight kiss. Will he accomplish his goal? Karezi romance. Rated T because Karkat likes bad words. Enjoy!


Humans always celebrate the most ridiculous holidays. On one day stuffing their faces with turkey, on another exchanging stupid gifts and singing annoyingly cheerful carols. And now it was some huge party full of explosions, loud noise, sparkles and obnoxiously bright colors. John told you this holiday was called New Year's Eve, and the next day was New Year's Day. You guess that made sense.

So today was New Year's Eve, and you were all going to spend it at Egbert's hive...err, house. You and Sollux are now making the short walk to Johns. When you and the other trolls came to Earth a few months ago, you all moved into an apartment complex about five blocks from the Egbert home. John insisted it would give you guys more opportunity to "hang out", as if you really needed that. Anyway, you moved into an okay apartment with Sollux as your roommate.

The walk to Johns was cold. You were bundled tight in your grey jacket and stocking cap. Sollux walked next to you casually in his yellow and black striped hoodie. The cold never seemed to bother him for some reason. After about one block, Sollux turns to you.

"2o kk," he lisps, "who are you gonna kii22 at miidniight?" He has quite a smirk on his face when you look at him. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT CAPTOR?" You really have no idea what he was getting at. "diidnt one of the human2 explaiin thii2 to you? iit'2 liike a holiiday tradiitiion or 2ome 2hiit. when the colorful ball drop2 and the clock 2triike2 miidniight, you are 2upposed to 2tart the new year by kii22iing 2omeone you care about."

This was all new information to you. Humans really did have a stupid culture. Kissing at midnight, how dumb is that. Well...it honestly sounded like something out of a cute romcom. If you had the right person to kiss...

Your thoughts get interrupted when Sollux starts talking again. "2o, you diidnt an2wer me kk. who are you goiing to kii22 at miidniight?" Now you're actually contemplating the question. It doesn't take to long to reach a conclusion. You look at Sollux, who has been staring at you with his smug, all knowing face. You sigh. "SOLLUX, YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT IM THINKING. DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT OUT LOUD."

Sollux chuckles at you as you two walk the last block to Johns. "ii am ju2t 2ayiing dude. you know 2he ii2 gonna be here. better make a move before 2he get2 tiired of waiitiing and move2 on." You open your mouth to make a smart remark, but have nothing. He was right. You knew he was right. Gog, you hated it when he was right.

You reach Johns and knock on the front door. John opens the door quickly, a huge goofy smile on his face. "hey Karkat! hi Sollux! you guys come on in. this party is just getting started." Wow, was he excited. You don't think you'll ever understand him. Everyone else has already arrived. A few were sitting around the tv, watching some New Year's Eve special. Others were snacking in the kitchen, and the rest were playing with obnoxious noise makers and bright confetti.

You hang up your jacket and hat, and slip of your sneakers. Sollux was right about her being here, not that you doubted him. She had one of those silly New Years crowns on her head, and a bright red party popper in her hand. You roll your eyes and chuckle a bit. Of course she was getting into this. All the bright colors and pointless joy was right up her ally. After a minute, she turns her head in your direction and sniffs the air. Her trademark shit eating grin appears. Oh fuck. She smells you.

Before you can do anything to avoid it, Terezi has you wrapped in a chokehold of a hug. "K4RKL3S! 1 C4NT B3L13V3 YOU R34LLY C4M3." She lets go of you and you can finally breath again. "YEAH YEAH. I FUCKING CAME. NO BIG DEAL" you tell her. She giggles, that antagonizing yet adorable giggle. "W3LL COM3 ON 4ND JO1N TH3 P4RTY" she insists, setting a bright orange party hat on your head.

You sigh, but decide to join in anyway. If you can't beat them, might as well fucking join them. There are still a couple hours to kill before midnight. You eat some food, and even play a few stupid little games. The whole time, you are trying to make a decision.

Before you know it, the ten minute countdown is starting. Everyone is somewhat settled around the TV, waiting for that big colorful ball off in some big city to drop. Terezi is standing behind the couch and "watching". You take a deep breath and walk over, standing with her. Maybe if you two are next to each other, she won't have any other options for a midnight kiss.

She turns to you. "SO, R34DY FOR TH3 N3W Y34R?" You shrug. "YEAH. I GUESS. BUT I REALLY DON'T SEE WHY IT'S SUCH A BIG DEAL." "N31TH3R DO 1" she admits. You raise an eyebrow at her. "REALLY? BUT YOU HAVE BEEN SO INTO ALL OF THIS." Terezi cackles softly, causing you to blush. After another moment of silence, you speak up again.

"SO...DID SOMEONE TELL YOU ABOUT, UHH, THE HUMAN TRADITION AT MIDNIGHT?" Gog, are you fucking awkward. Why did you even say anything? You mentally smack yourself. Stupid, stupid!

"NO" she says. You stop your self loathing and stare at her. "OH" you respond. Wow, that was smooth. Way to go idiot. "WH4T

1S 1T?" "HUH?" She rolls her blind eyes behind her glasses. "TH3 HUM4N M1DN1GHT TR4D1T1ON. WH4T 1S 1T?"

"OH YEAH...FUCK. WELL, UHH..." Before you can respond, John shouts out. "one minute you guys! get ready!" Oh fuck. Terezi is still staring at you as the clock starts to count down in the background. 55 seconds. "W-WELL IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE WITH SOMEONE YOU...REALLY CARE ABOUT." She nods, encouraging you to go on.

43 seconds. The two of you have completely turned your bodies now so you are directly facing each other. You can feel heat rising in your face, and see her smiling. "AND IT...HELPS YOU START OUT THE YEAR IN A HAPPY WAY, I GUESS." 30 seconds. Terezi starts to laugh.

"WHY 4R3 YOU B31NG SO V4GU3? C4NT YOU JUST SHOW M3?" You gulp. 15 seconds. "Y-YEAH. I GUESS SO. JUST DON'T FREAK OUT OKAY?" She nods, and the ten second countdown begins.

Okay, okay. Keep your cool Vantas. Terezi says the countdown along with the others, though her gaze is fixed on you. Fuck it. This is your chance, and it is damn sure going to count. You place your left hand on Terezi's waist and brush away her bangs with the other.

A small blush starts to rise in her cheeks when, 3, 2, 1. The ball drops, and in one swift move you pull her close and press your lips against hers. You shut your eyes, and all the cheering and music and explosions in the background fade away. All you can think about is Terezi. How perfect she is, how purely red you feel for her, how soft her lips are and...how she's kissing you back?

Holy shit! She is. You feel her arms around your neck and a warm pressure as she melts into your kiss. You have no idea how long the kiss lasts as you pull away. Terezi's entire face is a soft teal, her red eyes wide behind her slightly askew shades. You don't think she's ever looked so lovely. After a few seconds of just staring, she starts to laughs softly, and you can't help but chuckle along with her.

Terezi fixes her glasses and leans forward, planting a quick kiss on your cheek. "H4PPY N3W Y34R K4RKL3S" she whispers sweetly. You smiles and give her nose a soft peck, causing her to giggle again. "HAPPY NEW YEAR TEREZI."


End file.
